"Captain Jim: Looting Law-breaker or Respectable Rogue?"
CAPTAIN JIM: LOOTING LAW-BREAKER OR RESPECTABLE ROGUE? by Piratepixie, 24th August 2005 Bored with your old life in your old country? Looking for a fresh alternative? Then consider if you will, the temptations offered by Citizen Captain Jim in his advert for volunteers for a pirate crew, located in the General Chat section. In his former life, Captain Jim was a “normal” member of society, a student studying Politics, Philosophy and History, although now he is the leader of around 25 buccaneers who sail in The Good Ship Dannation, named after our beloved King Danny the 1st. It is strange to believe that this transformation came about in only two weeks, but a quick tour around his online Pirate Ship will show how quickly he and his crew have settled into their various roles. Nevertheless, many citizens have been doubtful of this venture, especially as the essence of piracy appears to contradict the main principles laid down by King Danny in the constitution. In this exclusive interview, we take a look underneath the bandanna and ask the Captain some pretty pertinent questions… PiratePixie says: Many people will believe that living the life of a pirate totally contradicts the main principles of our country, mainly: Be Nice. Any thoughts on that? Captain Jim says: See, being a pirate is not about just pillaging, plundering and drinking rum. That’s what pirates do. But what a pirate is, a real pirate, is freedom. PiratePixie says: How are you going to gain this freedom in a land-locked country? Captain Jim says: You know they said the same thing when I was in Switzerland, but that didn't stop me. PiratePixie says: How will you and your crew be celebrating International Talk like a Pirate Day? (September the 19th) Captain Jim says: The same way I always do, with a bottle of rum, and the ocean breeze blowing through my hair PiratePixie says: Are you still looking for recruits? How many ships do you hope to captain? And would you move up to Commodore Jim or would you stay a captain? Captain Jim says: We be still looking for recruits, but I be just happy as a captain, for the time being PiratePixie says: Can anybody join? And where are you setting sail for first? Captain Jim says: As long as there is rum in their stomachs and piracy in their hearts they can join. Our first destination be Tortuga, it be a grand place for us pirates, plus I also be having some business to deal with Davy Jones there. Apparently he's demanding my soul, on account that I haven't paid a unsettled blood debt. PiratePixie says: Is this an unsettled blood debt shared by your crew? Captain Jim says: It is just my soul he be wanting, although I can't think why, I haven't found much use for it yet. PiratePixie says: Are you an equal opportunities employer? Captain Jim says: I most certainly am. We even employ a couple of monkeys, but just between me and you, they haven't been pulling their weight recently (even if it is on 2 stone). PiratePixie says: And you’re still loyal to King Danny? Captain Jim says: As long as the King Danny, doesn't ban rum, then we pirates will be loyal. PiratePixie says: Anything that you want to say to our readers? Captain Jim says: As my old man use to say, and he said it many times: "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!!!" Captain Jim's thread can be found here. For a look at The Good Ship Dannation and for information about the crew visit www.cheesee.name. You can also sign up to become one of these brilliant buccaneers and set off on the high seas in sail of adventure, high times and of course rum. If not, then why not join in the fun on September 19th and celebrate International Talk Like A Pirate Day? A good site for useful phrases can be found here. Arrrgh, so that be all for now maties. May there forever be rum in your belly, gold waiting in a treasure chest and seas to be sailed upon. Fair Winds xx Return to The Guardian Angel